


why give us the world for it to be only taken away again?

by Slytherinprincess26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, marriage law sorta kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinprincess26/pseuds/Slytherinprincess26





	why give us the world for it to be only taken away again?

2126

I've always questioned the way the world works. Even at 147 I still do, but someone has to I suppose. My last dying question. Why give us the world for it to only be taken away again?

may 2nd,1999 

Victorie came screaming into the world early hours of this morning.After a 37 hour labour I dont blame flure for being tired, I would be I'm telling you now. The halls are empty though everyone is at home, in morning and celebration for the day we lost all those life's and the day voldermort died.Harry's bringing teddy over later to see his 'cousin' in all but Close related blood, the inbreeding is ridiculous I think. He looks like draco so much I can see remus in him but he's one hell of a black, sirius wasn't happy. I doubt he will be when lillian and Aquarius are born, they are hoping for dark red for at least one of the girls it's laughable I suppose. I see Fred and George come out of the delivery suite looking over joyed, Angie rolls her eyes at her new husband georges antics, their quick closed off sort-of-not-really wedding was taken in pretty quickly,

 

"Right flure wants mione angie and Audie to go next if you ladies don't mind" exclaimes Fred and George. Audie who is sitting on the other side of me trying to hide her 3 monthish pregnancy bump somehow manages to fall down half way to the door,she always seems to do that. Thank the Lord Charlie caught her otherwise she would have been in hysterics of laughter and perce would have killed someone, funny thought that. 

As I dragged myself out of my chair Kinsley ran around the couner panting "marraige law must abide, please." 

My breathing caught Ron went white and the twins stopped laughing. This was going to be hell. ------------- 31st may 1999 I take a sip from my wine the sunsets beautiful tonight, I can hear Fred and George lauging in the background and the ruckus of digon ally below me. Annie was painting her nails in the chair next to me. Baby blue I belive. The French doors are opened behind us and a feel a pair of hard but smooth hands on my back. I know it's Fred, he's an idiot sometimes. He sits in the lounge chair next to me leaving the remaining one for George wherever he's got to. "So mione got that owl yet?" He murmurs "Would have told you if I had" I reply primly "Well only reason I was askin was cause-" he started but never finished due to two large tawny owls coming to rest on the balcony railings, I took the letter addressed to me,

 

MS GRANGER  
YOUR MATCH- FREDRICK WEASLEY  
YOUR WEDDING DATE- 24/06/99

FIRST CHILD TO BE BORN NO LATER THEN- 01/05/00

SECOND CHILD TO BE BORN NO LATER THEN- 02/05/02

LAST CHILD MUST BE BORN BEFORE- 03/05/09

I read this several times and then looked at Fred his face burning red. I wonder why. I was to upset to care, the war may have stopped me crying but I still felt like i should. I had no words, this wasn't fair

Angie read it next George having read over Fred's shoulder, Angie let out a low whistle. George was practically laughing.  
"Well ministrys keeping it in the family"giggled George  
"Shut up your complete twat George weasley " i responded  
"Mums gonna have kittens mione"muttered Fred  
"Oh dear god" I responded.  
\------------------------------------------------  
2nd of June 1999

I find myself in mungos again, Draco went into Labour 37 hours ago I'm completely wiped out.  
The whole weasley clan are here and nacrissa, blaise, Theo and pansy. Who are all sat next to me except cissa who is in with Draco. Me and Theo where taking about the new werewolf legislation. We both think it's a step in the right direction.  
"Lillians been born shes got strawberry blond hair" came Harry's shout he looked close to tears,  
We all clapped he smiled and disappered back for Aquarius to arrive it took another 6 hours but she came bursting in to this world with blond and black hair looking like cissa and dromie.  
Holding them was Amazingly awesome They adorable I took a photo of harry draco teddy Lillian and aqua to put on my wall, I'm an auntie to 4 kids soon to be 5 that's way to many at 21 Harry's only 20 and he has 3 kids it's silly personally, but I don't judge so it's non of my business.  
I write in my family names book under nieces  
Lillian nacrissa pentunia potter  
And  
Aquarius Charlotte Gwendolyn mafoy 

I sigh second I get home it's too bed for me.


End file.
